Locked Away
by AnRevival
Summary: Trigger for Rape. Paige is known as stubborn, outgoing, and a fighter. What happens when she's caught off guard and thrown into the world of Bray Wyatt? Will she be able to save herself? The task seems impossible when she becomes pregnant with the cult leader's child. Even more complicated, the cult leader has brought another person into this world against their will.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story has scenes of violence and sexual assault. Please read with care. I take no ownership of the characters of Paige, and of Bray Wyatt.

xxxx

Prologue:

Sitting her gym bag down on the bench, Paige couldn't help but have a smile on her face. For her, training was enjoyable. She couldn't believe it, she had made it to the WWE. She was heartbroken when the first time she tried out she was not signed, but that only made her try harder at the next tryout and she was ecstatic that she had made it.

What made it even more special, was the fact that she had went as herself, piercings and all. The first time she had tried out, she had done what she thought they had wanted, she became tan, dyed her hair blonde, and ditched the piercings. However, that was not what they were looking for, and she wasn't signed. So, when the WWE had tryouts the following year, Paige decided to go as herself and if that didn't work, then she didn't know what would. Thankfully for her, it worked and she was signed on the spot.

So, there she stood, in the locker room of the training facility of the WWE. She had made many friends during her two years of being in developmental, one of those friends she considers her best friend. Emma and her clicked on the spot, she loved the energetic personality of the older blonde. They hung out every chance they got, would often train together during training sessions, and often would ask one another for advice with a problem. Hearing the door open, the raven haired diva turned to see her best friend enter the room, gym bag in hand.

xxxx

April 7, 2014 is a night that she will never forget. Not only did she make her in ring debut on the WWE main roster, but she had accomplished something that no other diva had done before. She was the youngest divas Champion in WWE history. The fact that she wasn't even aware that she would be called up to the big leagues made it that more special. She didn't care that she was crying on national television, she didn't care that she was out of character. She just made her in ring debut and captured the Diva's title on the same night. She felt like she was on top of the world, that she could do anything.

Standing on the ramp, she looked back into the crowd who were cheering her name, and smiled. She couldn't believe that her dream had came true. She had trained extra hard back when she was in NXT, going to the performance center five days a week and working with her coach. She took out anyone who came her way, held the NXT title well over 100 days, fans thought of her as "the anti-diva", a fighter, and a fighter she was.

Walking backstage, she was greeted by all of her fellow WWE divas with congratulations and hugs. However, they forgot that their microphones were still on and she heard them talking about her as they walked away. She didn't care because she knew that she had done something that they could never do.

she was both the WWE divas Champion and the NXT women's Champion at the same time. They all were given the chance to defeat A.J. Lee, and they failed, but she did not. She ignored their comments and walked into the divas locker room to shower and get changed. As she let the hot water hit her body, she finally took it all in. She had just ended the 295 day title reign of A.J. Lee, The most over diva in the WWE. The best part about it was the fact that it was Lee herself who picked Paige to go over and end her record breaking title reign.

She promised herself that once she was done with her shower that she would find A.J. and personally thank her for what she did. Sadly, however, A.J. was already gone when she did finish her shower. She asked Tamina to tell A.J. thanks for her, and Tamina said she would. Hearing her phone text tone, she smiled at the message from her mother. She quickly replied to thank her for the congratulations, and began to pack up her stuff to head out of the arena.

xxxx

It had been three months since Paige shocked the world and captured the divas title. She still wondered if it was all a dream, if she really made it to the big leagues. She had defended the championship with pride and honor, defeating all of her opponents at every pay review. Tamina was her first challenger, and Paige knew that she was going to be challenged by the Hall of Famer's daughter. So when she came out victorious against her, she was pretty surprised. Her next two opponents weren't that difficult to defeat, and she did so with ease.

With each victory she became more confident, more at home on the main roster. Unfortunately, not everybody was happy that she was given the opportunity. In fact, most of the other divas refused to associate with her, making her feel alone. The only person who still associated with her was her best friend from developmental, emma. She was grateful for that, at least she knew she could count on her to not abandon her.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. For Paige, it happened 24 hours after she had successfully defended the title against Naomi. She went out there to cut a promo, which she had hoped would go well considering she was still very new on the microphone. When AJ's music interrupted her, She was happy to see the former divas Champion walk down to the ring.

The things they were able to do were nothing but spectacular. They were allowed to be ruthless, allowed to do things that divas we're not allowed to do in a very long time. They both tried very hard to get their match at Hell in a Cell inside the unforgiving structure, but that was unsuccessful. Their rivalry ended that night.

xxxx

Tears slide down her cheeks as she remembers the first night on the WWE main roster. Sliding down to the floor with her knees against her chest, she wraps her arms around herself. That night seems so long ago, and she's even surprised she can even recall it in as much detail after all these months. She remembers the rush of emotions, the love from the UK filled crowd... everything about that night. She remembers how happy she was to get the chance to work with A.J. Lee, someone who she looked up to while down in developmental.

A sad smile crosses her features as she remembers the fun they had traveling together to house shows and live events. She remembers the laughter, the friendship both girls developed over their feud. Remembering the last match she had with her at Hell in a Cell, Paige squeezes her eyes shut.

In an effort to clear her mind, Paige shakes her head from side to side; Her hair falling in front of her face as she does so. Lifting her hand up towards her face, she wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly stands up. A million thoughts run through her mind, Why does he want me to be a part of his family? How can I escape without getting caught? She's attempted before, at one point just steps away from freedom, but she was unable to take those few steps.

Carefully walking over to the bed, she sits down with a heavy sigh, her wrist shooting with pain as she gently pulls back the comforter. With her head softly hitting the pillow, her eyes fill with tears as her mind drifts into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this chapter contains violence and sexual assault. Please read with care.

Chapter 1.

Opening her eyes, Paige is surrounded by darkness. She opens and closes her eyes again, hoping to see light but she sees none. She tries to move her arms and legs, but quickly realizes that they are restrained by metal... She then realizes that what she is looking up at is the ceiling. Whoever has her has chained her up laying down. Hearing footsteps, she turns her head and can only see a shadow walking towards her. She refuses to scream, instead giving a glare. No one says a word. swallowing hard, Paige opens her mouth to speak.

"Who are you and what do you want from me? "

She waits for some sort of answer, anything to help her figure out who this person is, and where she is being held. She hears footsteps again, instinctively her body tenses in anticipation. For a moment, Time stops as the footsteps come closer. Before she can open her mouth to ask again, she sees a flash light appear in front of her face. She is blinded by it. It's only on for a few seconds, but that is enough to make Paige shut her eyes in an attempt to avoid the light. Her eyes fly open however when she feels fingers run through her hair, making her shiver involuntarily.

"No, stop… "

Her request is granted and she feels relieved. The relief she feels is short-lived as her eyes fill with tears and she gasps for air. She feels pain, her wrist is hurt, it is broken.

"AAHHHH!"

She can't help the tears that fall from her eyes, the pain is just too much. Feeling hands around her other wrist,she screams. Pulling against the chains only makes her wrist throb even more, but she doesn't stop. What makes her stop is feeling weight holding her down. "

Get off of me! "She screams, but that does not happen. She feels pain from the wrist that previously was held, she hears it crack.

She tries to scream, but feels a hand clamp over her mouth. Her eyes go wide as she feels their breath on her ear. She knows what gender the person is, the person is a male. She can feel his private between her legs, and realizes that he is naked.

She can't believe that this is happening, she's a professional wrestler… This is not supposed to happen to her. She doesn't know what else to do, she's tried everything. How the hell is she suppose to fight back with one broken wrist and one injured one? Suddenly, a thought pops into her head. What if she goes limp, pretends to surrender? Will he release the chains from her arms and legs? let her go? Will he not want to hurt her anymore? All of these thoughts run through her head as she makes her decision.

She stops trying to fight, turns her head to face the wall. She feels his weight shift, she's certain that it worked. All hopes of a victory are crushed, when she feels his lips on her neck.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Paige."

Her eyes go wide...

She tries to regulate her breathing, to try and calm herself down. Her head is spinning, it's hard for her to think straight. Her eyes slowly flutter as she feels herself leaving her body. She realizes there's nothing she can do. In an Instant, she's floating, looking down at her body. She sees herself laying there, his lips on hers. She sees him smile as his hands rome her body, stoping at her waist. Her eyes go wide again as she sees hands fumble with the button of her pants, and she's brought back into her body.

"NO! DON'T DO THIS!"

She pulls against the chains once again, hoping beyond hope to break their hold on her wrists. She doesn't care that as of a result, her wrists are throbbing in pain, doesn't care that he's yelling at her to "STOP FIGHTING!" All she knows is that this can't happen to her, she can't allow herself to become a victim. She feels hands clamp around her neck, squeezing the air from her lungs. She hears his voice, but can't understand what he is saying. His voice seems so far away, and she's certain that she's going to die, that he's tired of her resistance. The pressure that she feels is gone, and she gulps in sharp breaths of air.

"YOU BITCH!"

Sharp pain enters her jaw, and she feels something pop out of her mouth. She hears the object fall to the floor, and realizes that something broke. It's then that she feels liquid going down her throat, and it tastes like metal. Running her tongue along the top of her mouth, she doesn't feel anything missing. It's when she does the same to the bottom that she realizes that she's missing a tooth, that she is bleeding.

"You don't want to play nice, Paige? Then I won't play nice either!" She hears his voice again.

Breathing heavily, she begins to do the only thing she can do, she begins to softly cry. She can feel him unzip her pants, can feel the cold air hit her skin, can feel him rip open her shirt. Her head is spinning, her mouth is on fire, and she's certain that her worst fear is taking place. All the self-defense that she took wasn't an option, he took that away from her.

"That's it, relax, I'll be gentle."

Slowly turning her head to once again face the wall, She slams her eyes shut. The pressure of his lips on her collarbone makes her whimper. She can feel herself slipping, shutting down. She hopes for an escape, anything to get away. The last thing she feels is him softly entering inside of her.

xxxx

The first thing that Paige sees when she opens her eyes is light, and it takes her a few minutes to adjust to it. Her head is pounding, her wrist throb, and the hole where her tooth use to be is on fire. Turning her head, Paige can see that she's lying on a bed, and the light is coming from the lamp beside it. She tries to move her arms, and discovers that her arms aren't chained anymore. Sitting up carefully, Paige lets the beige comforter fall in her lap. That's when she feels the air hit her body. She has no Clothes on, she remembers what happened the previous night. A chill runs down her spine as she looks for her clothing.

Seeing them on the floor, Paige quickly stands up and walks over to where they lay. It's not until she takes a closer look at them that she notices they are torn. "Fuck!" She exclaims under her breath, running a hand through her hair causes excruciating pain to invade her left wrist. "OUCH!"

"Are you hurt?"

Spinning around, she sees him, she sees the man who caused her this pain in the first place. Squeezing her eyes shut, she takes a deep breath. "Yes, I'm hurt, you son of a bitch!"

"Now, Now, language Paige."

Her anger is boiling, but she knows that right now is not the time to get angry. She tells herself to stay calm, to figure out a plan to get away.

"I'm sorry that you're hurt, beautiful. You left me no choice, you chose to resist me." He walks over to her, she holds her breath.

Feeling his fingers softly run down her cheek, Paige digs her fingernails into the Palms of her hands, ignoring the pain the movement brings. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, can feel the blood running through her veins, She feels like the world is spinning, like she's about to fall.

she softly whispers, "Please don't."

Hearing him sigh, she brings herself to open her eyes... he's not in front of her anymore. Shivering, she tries to cover herself with the comforter as much as she can. She finds it difficult from the pain she feels from her wrist. "Why did you take me? I want to go home." She hopes that he'll give her something, any sort of knowledge into why he has taken her.

"I have clothes for you, would you like to put some on?"

A look of disbelief crosses her features, what does he think? she thinks inside her head, but she can't bring herself to voice the question out loud. She simply nods her head, and sighs. "Can I please have something to eat? I'm-

She stops talking and her eyes go wide. Her captor is standing in front of her with a pair of black lace lingerie. The raven haired Twenty-two year old repeatedly shakes her head no. "I'm not wearing that, no way!" She exclaims, raising her voice as she does so.

"Oh yes, you are. It's all you have, babydoll," She can see him smile and that makes her sick. He continues, "Since you have a bit of an injury, I'm going to help you put clothes on."

"No, No..." She says, panic clearly visible in her voice. "I'm fine, I can do it myself," she says out loud, trying to calm herself down.

Suddenly, her back is pressed into the mattress, and he's looking at her with anger in his eyes. Opening her mouth, she screams. The scream doesn't last long however, as his hand covers her mouth, and tears begin to fall from her eyes. Trying to push him off, she feels a surge of pain in her left wrist, and screams under his hand. Her wrists are caught, and violently pinned above her head, causing the right one to crack in pain. Biting at his hand, she hears him hiss in pain. She can tell he's hurt, but she's unable to react fast enough.

She can feel his breath on her, can feel his hand squeezing her wrists. "You listen to me, and you listen good. You are hurt because last night instead of cooperating with me, you decided to resist me. Now, I don't want to hurt you anymore, Paige. Don't make me hurt you!"

She lay's there, waiting for his next move.

"Do you understand me, Paige?" He asks her, kissing her forehead.

Slowly she nods her head, and he removes his hand from her mouth. She doesn't move, doesn't want to risk injury. He's still there, on top of her, wrists roughly pinned above her head. It seems like minutes that they both remain frozen, staring at one another, but he releases her after a few seconds.

"Sit up, Paige."

Slowly, she complies, as tears fall onto the comforter, and she takes in deep breaths. "I'm not going home, am I?" she whispers, already knowing the answer. So, when it goes silent, she knows that she's not leaving there, that he's not going to let her go.

"Stand up."

She can't, she's frozen in place. This isn't like her, this isn't like her at all.

"STAND UP! NOW!"

The fury in his voice makes her jump where she sits, and more tears fall from her eyes. "Okay, Okay, just please don't hurt me."

"shhh, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm helping you. I'll even let you wear a shirt and pants."

xxxx

Closing her eyes, Paige slides down to the floor with her back against the wall, as she allows herself a moment to cry, a moment of weakness. She still can feel his hands on her body, taking his time to dress her, making her feel disgusted with herself. How he took pleasure in doing it, how he took advantage of the situation and allowed his fingers to linger on her private areas.

The worst part of it all, she feels responsible for it. If she didn't resist him in the first place, then she wouldn't be in this situation right now. She wouldn't of had to stand there and take his violation of her body, wouldn't of had to dig fingernails into her hands to avoid feeling pleasure at the touch.

"Why are you so stupid?" She asks her self out loud, as the self blame takes full affect. She hates herself, she feels so helpless, so powerless. The thing is, these feelings never entered her emotions before, never did she feel like this.

Trying her best to not cause her wrists any more pain, Paige wipes the tears from her eyes on the knees of her pant leg. She pushes herself up with her knees, and walks over to the night stand where the lamp sits. He had told her that he wrote her a letter, that it explains everything in there. She doesn't want to read it, doesn't want to know what sick twisted thoughts he has about her. Sadly, she has no other option, he won't tell her. Her fingers tremble as she carefully picks up the folded paper and begins to read.

xxxx

Dear Paige,

I know right now, you're probably scared and you have every right to be scared. I didn't mean for any of the violence to happen, but you just wouldn't stop resisting me. I hope now that you realize that I'm not afraid to hurt you, that you'll reconsider next time we make love. There will be a next time Paige, you're mine now. The sooner you realize and accept that, the easier things will be for you here. It is not my intention to hurt you or to make you afraid of me. I want you to come to love and want me as much as I want and love you.

You might be asking yourself "Why me?" and once again, you have every right to be asking that question. I'll gladly answer it for you, my anti-diva. Long before you were born, I knew that you'd be a part of my family. See, sister Abigail told me that one day, we would crosse paths, and that you'd be the one to love me. She guided me, helped me prepare for your arrival. She told me that you'll be by my side to help bring the world as you know it to it's knees. Paige, you could hold the world in your hands, be the powerful anti-diva that you want to be.

I want to make things here as comfortable as possible, so I've taken the time to study you, anti-diva. I know the types of music you like, the style of clothing you love to ware. I know you better then you know yourself. I've watched all of your matches from the time you were just a thirteen-year-old little girl , to your most recent match at Hell in a Cell. As you will notice, I have taken the time to purchase your favorite music, the clothes you love so much, and the strawberry shampoo and conditioner that you use in your hair. All that I ask of you is that you follow some simple rules that I have come up with.

1. You must not attempt to escape.

This is the most important rule that you must follow. This rule will contribute to your survival if you follow it. If you fail to follow this rule, there will be serious repercussions.

The first time you break this rule, you will be severely beaten, and chained up for three days.

2. You must not fight me ever again if you want to avoid the pain you felt last night. Paige, you need to realize that if I want something, I get it. I can be very gentle, loving and caring. But that's only if there's no resistance. If you continue to break this rule, I have no problem with ending your life. You must also always make yourself available to me whenever I want to make love to you. This isn't a choice, you have no say so in this matter. If you want to survive, if you want to avoid agonizing pain, then you will be available to me. If you happen to be asleep but I'm ready for you, your best bet is to pretend like you are still sleeping. If you wake up and fight me, I will hurt you.

If you follow these rules, then you'll be fine. I promise to make you feel special, to make you feel loved. I promise to make you feel the most pleasure that you have never felt before. I promise you that if you don't resist me, I will be gentle and soft when we make love. I know that you want a boyfriend, you said so yourself at your recent comic con Q and a panel. Paige, I can be your boyfriend, your lover. I can be the one who gives you a family, who loves you unconditionally. All I ask, is that you do the same for me.

Paige, sadly I know how you work. You're going to attempt to escape, and I must stress that these punishments are not just words. They are real, and they will happen. Sister Abigail forewarned me about how stubborn and determined you are. Although these qualities are good to have, they will only get you hurt. It saddens me that I will have to enforce these on you, but I know that it won't be because of me, it will be because you ignored my warning. I hope that you read this letter carefully, and take everything into consideration when choosing your decision. What you choose just might either end or save your life. I hope you prove me and sister Abigail wrong, I hope I do not have to hurt you anymore. Eventually, this all won't seem so scary, and you'll come to love our family. I just hope for your safety, it's sooner rather then later.

Love,

Bray Wyatt.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter might be triggering to others. Please read with care.**

**Chapter 2.**

"You're out of your fucking mind," She whispers, ripping the letter to shreds. "I'll never be a part of your family!" She yells, hoping he hears her.

Looking around the room, Paige takes in her surroundings. There's a brown withered rocking chair in the corner of the room, a small brown wooden dresser across from the bed, and a picture of who she assumes is Sister Abigail hanging above the dresser. Turning towards the door, she notices a keypad attached to the wall. She figures the keypad is connected to a lock that is connected to the door.

_It must not beep when he enters,_ she thinks, because she didn't hear him enter this morning. Unless, he stayed the entire night... Her stomach cringes at that thought. She looks into the closet, and gasps, the clothes looked just like her clothes back at home. She tries to think if anything had gone missing, but she comes up blank.

Sighing, the raven haired diva plops on the edge of the bed and puts her head in her hands. _Okay Paige, now is the time to think of something, to come up with a plan._ That's when she hears her stomach growling, she is hungry. She wonders if he's going to feed her, or if he's going to let her starve. If that letter is any indication, then she knows that he just might. He might make her starve until she's too weak to fight, too weak to try to escape. Hearing a knock at the door, Paige jumps, her thoughts being interrupted by the sound. She sits there, anxiously waiting for her captor to enter the small room.

Beep Beep.

"Did you like my letter?" He asks her, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

"I'll never be a part of your family!"

"Yes you will, sweetheart." He laughs, "Sister Abigail warned me that you would be resistant at first, and I see that she's right."

"You're sick!" Paige yells, "Sister Abigail isn't real, she's just some fictional character that you made up!"

In one swift motion, He has Paige held down on the bed, hands around her wrists, pinning them above her head. She's struggling, trying to bite at his arms, trying to kick him off of her. His hold on her broken wrist prevents her from doing much. All she can feel is enormous pain surging from her wrist.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She screams, but that only angers him more. She doesn't register that he's taken one hand from her wrist, until she feels cold air hit her chest. He has ripped her shirt off before she can even process it.

"I'm gonna show you that you don't ever denounce Sister Abigail, you understand me?" He screams in her ear.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" She screams, and with her right wrist free, she makes her fingernails across his eyes. He releases his hold on her wrists, screaming in agony.

With her body free, Paige quickly moves as far away from him as she can. It doesn't take long before she feels the consequences of her actions, within minutes her mouth fills with blood, she's lost another tooth. The pain shooting through her mouth temporarily makes her lose her focus, and before she can react, he has her on the floor; his body on top of hers.

"Fight back now, Paige," She hears through the pounding in her head. Without another second to spare, she spits a mouthful of blood into his eyes, affectively blinding him. That allows her to get her legs free, and she kicks him in the balls, hard. She hears him let out a painful cry, and he moves off of her.

Paige wraps her legs around his neck and begins to squeeze tight, "tell me the code, or I'll kill you!" She screams, digging her nails into his skin. She knows that if this doesn't work, if she fails to escape now that it will be all over, she will be dead.

"TELL ME!" She screams.

"1992, your birth year," he chokes out, gasping for air.

Quickly unwrapping her legs from his neck, Paige rushes to the keypad and punches in the number, to which she hears nothing, silence. Punching it in again, she hopes for the beeping noise, for the door to open and allow her freedom. Seconds turn into minutes, and after staring at the door, she turns to face a laughing Bray Wyatt, amusement in his eyes.

She soon notices the sick smile on his face turn to displeasure. He stands up to his feet and before she has time to do anything, she feels her feet being pulled out from her. Paige slams down to the floor and instantly feels a shooting pain in her broken wrist. Bray doesn't stop there; he continues to attack her in punishment for her actions. She feels the blows striking down on her head, and feels his feet kick harshly at her ribs.

The pain she feels makes it hard for her to fight back from his blows and kicks, her head is spinning and she's starting to feel nauseous. She can hear him speak, but his words sound far away, distorted.

"You want to disobey my rules? You don't want to be sweet? Let's see how long you keep this up without food and water. "

Ironically enough, she makes out what he just said; even through the pounding in her head. She's not sure what he is saying next, she has curled up into a ball with her hands protecting her head as he continues to kick her, now causing sharp pain to enter her back.

Xxxx

The room is empty, and feels frigid; that is the first thing she notices when opening her eyes. Lying on the bed, Paige wraps her arms around herself in an attempt to warm her shivering body. Her movement only brings throbbing pain to her body; she knows she probably has broken ribs. Her back is also sore, she's certain that there will be severe bruising if not internal damage.

Her mouth is dry, and her body feels weak from the beating, coupled with the fact that she hasn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. She's not sure just how long he plans on punishing her for, and that makes the hair on the back of her neck stand up as a shiver runs down her body.

She closes her eyes in hopes of lessening the pain, but it's no use. Running her tongue along the top of her mouth only brings the fact that she has also not had any water, she's thirsty.

Hearing the beeping sound, Paige sits up right on the bed, ignoring the shooting pain that overcomes her body as she does so. As the door opens, she sees that Bray has a tray in his hands. She breathes a sigh of relief as he fully enters the room and closes the door. Looking up at him, she tries to read his expression, but it's unreadable. She stares up at him for a few more seconds before asking, "Is that for me?"

Smiling, he puts the tray on the dresser and stands in front of the raven-haired woman, "Do you not listen to a word I say, child?"

Blinking, she lowers her head. "I'll take that as a No." She whispers, hiding the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" He asks her, sitting in the rocking chair.

Paige doesn't say anything, because if there's one thing that she's learned about Bray Wyatt, it's not to anger him. She nods her head in hopes of making him believe that he is right. Looking at the plate, she can see that he has made pancakes covered in maple syrup, with four pieces of bacon and two pieces of cinnamon toast. There is also a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk on either side of the plate. Quickly turning her head away, her mouth begins to water and her stomach grumbles in hunger.

"I'm hungry, aren't you Paige?" She hears him ask her, laughter in the question.

She folds her arms over her chest, and crosses her legs on the bed. She's refusing to allow him to break her, to make her give into his demands. Her favorite food is sitting right in front of her on the plate; her mother would make pancakes and bacon every morning before school when she wasn't out wrestling.

Still, she is refusing to allow herself to fold under the pressure, to listen to her body and accept the plate of food. For all she knows, he has probably put some sort of drugs in it to kill her. She remembers the words in the letter, remembers that he flat out said that he'd have no problem ending her life if she didn't stop fighting him. The fact that so far, she has broken all of his rules doesn't help.

Her stomach is protesting her decision to refuse the food; her head is starting to hurt. She can feel herself becoming tired and dizzy, can feel just how dry her mouth is. Sighing deeply, she nods her head to his unanswered question.

"In case you are wondering, I didn't put anything in your breakfast," he says, standing up and motioning for her to take his place in the rocking chair.

Slowly rising from the bed, she cautiously walks to the rocking chair and gingerly sits down. Using her non injured arm, she reluctantly picks up the fork and puts in a mouthful of pancakes and chews slowly, the rich taste of the sweet, fluffy, sugar-filled, pancakes fills her mouth and she forgets that they could possibly have a serum in them that could end her life. Trying to savor the moment, she takes her time with each bite she puts into her mouth, the taste just as rich and sugary as the last.

She repeats the same process when she slowly choose the bacon, allowing the crispy, greasy strips to fill her mouth. Putting down the last piece of bacon, she slowly allows the cold liquid of orange juice to slide down her throat. Picking up the last piece of bacon, she quickly finishes her breakfast and slowly sips on the orange juice. She's not sure why he is feeding her for, she remembers that he had said she would be without food and liquid for disobeying his rules. Drinking the last of the orange liquid, she places the glass back onto the tray and brings her legs up and folds her arms on her knees, waiting for him to explain what is going on. For a second, she ponders asking him if the reason why he is feeding her is because he is going to kill her. A shiver runs down her spine as the thought enters her mind.

Silence fills the room as she stares at him, looking into his blue eyes to try and read his thoughts. This continues for a while longer, until Bray suddenly stands up and walks in front of her. Paige is unsure of what is going through his mind as he kneels down in front of her, placing both hands on the arms of the rocking chair.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, my dearest Paige," She hears him whisper, as she continues to look into his eyes for a sign of sincerity. Paige doesn't dare say

Anything, she doesn't want to risk receiving another beating at his hands. She just sits there, staring into his eyes, which are unreadable like his face.

"I promise to never hurt you again, I promise to love and cherish you forever," Bray tells her, his face inches from hers. He gets even closer, and barely whispers into her petite ear "and I swear I will make you happy here.""

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been pretty busy with school and other things. I've also recently lost a beloved family pet named Max, so I've been pretty down lately. If you guys could kindly leave me feedback, that would be great. Also, any suggestions on how I can make the story even better then it already is?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter might be triggering to others. Please read with care.**

Chapter 3.

For the first few moments when she first slowly wakes, the only thing she's aware of is the warmth. Still sleep befuddled, she doesn't even remember where she is at first and turns into that warmth automatically. Feeling arms tightly wrap around her body, she opens her eyes and it's then that she suddenly remembers where she is, who's lying next to her. The scream that escapes her is loud and she struggles in his hold even as he simply laughs.

"Did we forget where we were?" He says, laughing and refusing to let her go. Stroking her hair, he continues. "You're so beautiful when you sleep, you know that? You're like a firefly, looking down from the sky. It amazes me how you didn't notice me lying so close to you the entire night. Pretty soon, this won't be so frightening, my dearest Paige," he finishes, kissing her forehead.

"I hate you!" She yells the words, absolutely frightened that she hadn't noticed him sneaking into bed with her. Every ounce of privacy has been taken from her by this...monster and she can't think rationally in this moment.

"You don't mean that, after all the kindness I've shown you over the past few weeks, you still hate me?" He asks, sarcastically. He begins to leave a trail of kisses on her forehead, as he rubs his hands up and down her arms.

"STOP!" She shouts, trying again to break his hold on her body. She doesn't want this, even though he's actually being gentle with her, she still doesn't want this. All she wants is to go home, to be free from this hell.

She can't help it when she starts crying. She's still struggling but not so much and the tears won't stop. "I hate you," she repeats. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you." She says it in a mantra, real anguish coloring her voice.

"No you don't," he whispers as his lips capture hers in a soft kiss, smiling into the kiss when her lips open and his tongue enters her mouth.

Disgusted and horrified, and unwilling to submit to him so easily, she bites down as hard as she can, tasting blood as her teeth tear at his tongue. Vicious satisfaction rises in her for a few seconds when he pulls away with a pained noise but it only lasts seconds.

She's expecting anger, for him to start hitting her in punishment for her resistance. The thing that she doesn't expect is for him to begin laughing. "You think that's going to stop me from doing whatever I want to you, Paige?"

"No," she says, defiance still there. "But I do know that I'll never want you. I'll never do anything with you willingly. No matter how many times you force yourself on me, at least one thing will remain the same, and that is that you have to force yourself on me in order to get what you want. I'll never be your lover; I'll never be a part of your family. That will never change."

She's even more freaked out when he rises from the bed, clapping his hands. His face however is pure anger, but he begins to speak. "What a heroic speech, Paige. You think the fact that you have stated you won't do anything I ask of you willingly makes anything different? The fact still remains, you're trapped here in a room, and I am the reason you are not able to break free. I'm the real victor here, not you!" Before she can react, there's a sharp pain to the back of her head.

Her head bouncing off the railing of the bed makes her go fuzzy for a few moments and she reaches back to hold her head. She's having trouble focusing all the sudden and maybe what she'd said had been stupid but she still thinks she's right. Gritting her teeth, she speaks again. "Then why are you so angry, Bray?"

With her hands holding her head, she's unable to react fast enough to the punch that strikes her face, and the hands that roughly clasp around her throat. And still...still the defiance is there, even if she can barely breathe. He's reacting this way because she's gotten to him. She knows it. And while the attacks hurt, she is a wrestler, is used to physical violence. So she spits at him and croaks out a laugh. "Pathetic. Can't even get a girl to go to bed with you willingly."

She doesn't hear him say anything, but she does feel his hands squeeze tighter on her throat, temporarily cutting off her air supply. The next thing she notices is him tearing her shirt off, making her body shiver. His grip still doesn't loosen, though, and she's distracted from him ripping at her clothes by the fact that she can't breathe at all anymore. Blackness starts to invade the edges of her sight and she thinks maybe he is going to kill her this time.

Feeling herself slipping into darkness, Paige can feel his hands slowly leave her throat, and she coughs for air. "Do you want to continue you're backtalk, Paige?" He hisses in her ear, holding her head still so she can't turn away.

She opens her mouth but all that comes out is a wheeze. Her throat burns and she literally can't backtalk at the moment. It only serves to add to the anguish she feels. All she can do is lay there, unable to speak and move her head. She doesn't register that his hands are no longer holding her head still, that he is still waiting for her to respond to his question. She tries to speak again, but she's unable to.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouts, glaring at her.

She can't answer him verbally but she does answer him in another way. It's probably not a smart move but she's been so desperately angry, so desperately fearful since he'd woken her up. She reaches up and uses all her strength to dig her fingernails into the skin of his cheeks.

Seeing red trickling on her fingers, she releases her nails from his cheeks. She feels him quickly release his hold on her body, and the weight lift as he stands up in front of her, sadistic smile appearing on his lips. "You'll regret that, I'm going to make you pay for that," He hisses, leaving the dimly lit room.

Taking in a deep breath, the raven hair diva allows herself a moment to cry; to let the tears fall as her body becomes filled with shooting pain. She knows that the next time the evil cult leader returns, that there will be hell to pay for what she did. Forcing herself to move, Paige slowly makes her way to the closet and puts on another shirt.

She's careful as she slowly walks back to the bed and sits down. She can still feel the burning sensation in her lungs as she takes in another breath. Feeling exhaustion taking over, Paige softly allows her head to hit the pillow, as sleep soon takes over. She doesn't even hear him re-enter the room, nor does she feel the pinch of the needle as it enters her arm, putting her in more of a deep sleep.

XXXX

Excess energy has Dean pacing, unable to remain still and completely on edge. It happens a lot, usually when his head is fucking with him or when he hasn't slept well. It has been happening more often lately, since Seth had betrayed him, and with this thing with Bray Wyatt.

It shouldn't be as bad with Wyatt because he honestly doesn't give a shit about Wyatt on any sort of personal level but the fact that Wyatt is trying to get personal with him is setting him on edge anyway.

He feels like he's back to where he started, back to wrestling being the only thing he has. Because Seth is gone and Roman barely gives him the time of day anymore. He's mostly okay with this. He'd spent ten years okay with that on the Indies and in FCW but it's still fucking with his head more than he thought it would.

And Wyatt…Wyatt thinks he needs to be fixed, of all things. Dean brings his hands up to his head, tugging at his own hair. Fuck that. The only thing that will fix it will be getting his hands on Wyatt. Pummeling Wyatt's face in will definitely help.

But he can't do that yet which is why he's pacing in an empty room of the arena instead. This energy isn't exactly the good kind. It's dangerous in a way. The kind of dangerous that had had him participating in death matches at one point in his career.

He squats down suddenly, hands still on his head and trying to calm down. Going to that headspace has never turned out well for him. WWE has already made tee-shirts with the word unstable under his name; he doesn't need the batshit insane one's.

He supposes he has made progress if he can stop himself from sliding down into that sort of thinking. It is, of course, fucked up that a lot of that progress has been due to Seth and Roman. But thinking about that is dangerous territory now too.

He stays there for a bit longer, only moving to leave when he's pretty sure he can be around people without the urge to put their heads through the nearest wall and yanks the door open to the room and starts down the hall.

He's halfway down it when the lights go out. He stops short, that earlier energy coming back full force but he's not even surprised at this. Although Wyatt usually saves the theatrics for when the cameras are rolling.

Dean stands still, rotating his neck. He knows it's Wyatt and as such he also knows that the bastard isn't going to let him back to the locker rooms without at the very least trying to screw with his head so Dean only spreads his arms, wonders if Wyatt has some way to see him. Maybe he has one of those camera's with night vision; maybe he carries one of those around like the nutjob stalker he is.

"Well? I'm right here, asshole!" Dean is not afraid. He's never been afraid of a beating before. He only grins; sliding dangerously close to what Seth had once called his "Moxley headspace". But whatever. Moxley is just a ring name he'd used. It doesn't matter what ring name he has. He's not afraid of Bray Wyatt.

The blow comes swiftly and not from a fist. Dean's been hit with enough weapons in his lifetime to recognize the difference, even as his thoughts go fuzzy and unfocussed upon impact. He falls to his knees and then back to a sitting position but stays conscious, somehow.

He laughs as he reaches behind, feeling the warm wetness that he knows is his own blood. "Look at that," he says. And he can actually see it, or Wyatt but that hardly matters at the moment. "Promise I'll return the favor." These words are slurred and he tips backwards.

The lights come back on but Dean's vision is darkening anyway and his eyes close just as Wyatt stands over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter might be triggering to others. Please read with care.**

Chapter 4

When Paige first awakes, she is met with the feeling of weakness and being extremely tired. She lays there for several seconds, trying to sort her muddled thoughts but there is warmth at her side. It radiates from her left and she almost turns into it before she remembers where she is and snaps her eyes open, afraid that Bray has decided to sneak into the bed with her, just like he has done several nights before.

She stops herself from scrambling away, however, when she doesn't find Wyatt staring at her with that creepy smile of his and instead finds someone else. The first thing she notes is the light, curled, red hair, covering his closed eyes. Hardly breathing, she leans close to him, her heart beginning to pound. She doesn't have to study his features to know who it is. Dean Ambrose...Dean Ambrose unconscious next to her, one arm cuffed to the metal railing above his head.

XXXX

Paige is frozen for several seconds, just staring at him before she reaches one shaking hand out and brushes the curled hair from his forehead.

"Dean?" Her voice comes out more horrified than anything else. That he's here, that Wyatt has brought another person into this hell.

A bit frantic now, she looks him over. He's in the jeans, boots and leather jacket he normally wears outside the ring. For a moment, she wonders if she should turn him over to see if he has any wounds when she catches sight of the blood staining the pillow under his head.

Her eyes go wide at the sight of the deep gash from the back of his head, blood dripping onto the sheets. Quickly removing her jacket that she had fallen asleep in the night before, she presses it firmly to his head, hoping to stop the bleeding.

"Dean?" She calls a little louder, shaking his shoulder a bit and leaning even closer, letting out a sigh of relief when she hears him breathing.

"Dean, wake up," she whispers, the urgency evident in her voice. She shakes him again, and lets out a breath when he begins to slowly open his eyes.

"Shit," he mumbles, almost immediately closing his eyes against the lights with a noticeable wince. "...What...?" His brow furrows. "How much did I drink last night?" The question comes out slurred, and low enough that Paige can hardly hear it.

"Do you know what happened last night?" She asks him, concern crossing her features. "Do you know how you got the gash on the back of your head?"

"...What?" He asks again. He opens his eyes to a squint and stares at her for a moment. His uncuffed hand shakes a bit as he brings it up to his head.

She watches him, watches his fingers touch the blood. She shakes her head, not sure what thoughts are going through the lunatics head. "What is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

Dean though ignores the question when he finally notices the handcuffs. Amazingly enough, his pain seems to leave his expression almost automatically. Paige has seen his matches, seen his unbelievable tolerance for pain but when he sits up and doesn't immediately fall back over, she's still a bit surprised.

"Where the hell am I, and why am I handcuffed with a fucking gash on the back of my head?"  
>There's a bit of a crazed look in his eyes when he turns to her which makes her back up a bit. "Wyatt," is all she says and that look in his eyes hikes up another few notches.<p>

"Wyatt..." She hears him whisper, and she nods her head in confirmation. His face twists for a moment before he turns to her. "He kidnapped you?"

She nods her head again, squeezing her eyes shut to stop the tears from falling. "It's been over a month, I think. Did survivor Series happen yet?"

Dean only looked closer at the cuffs, rattling them a bit. "You got something I can get these off with?"

She shakes her head, revealing the metal chain tightly fastened around her ankle.  
>"Has anyone looked for me?" Paige asks, looking into Dean's eyes. "He told me that no one was looking for me, that no news story has been shown about me."<p>

"Yeah, well," Dean starts, starting a search of his own pockets. "Bray does like his mind games, doesn't he? I think your family has had more than one screaming match with Hunter and his bitch."

Hearing the fact that her family has been looking for her, Paige allows tears to fall from her eyes. "I miss my family, I want to go home."

Dean only shifts, probably a bit uncomfortably at that. "Dammit," he says when he finds nothing in his pockets. "Bastard stole my wallet."

Both Dean and Paige jump when they hear the door beep and Bray Wyatt step into the room and close the door. "Hello Dean, glad to see that you're awake."

Dean turns to him, on his knees on the bed, arms stretching out behind him. "I am going to kill you."

"Why is he here?" Paige asks, trying to keep herself calm. She knows that Dean is in no condition to defend himself from Bray's attacks.

"I have brought Dean here as a present, as a token of my love for you, my dearest Paige," Bray answers her question, laughing as her name leaves his mouth. "You see, I've tried being kind, I've tried violence. Yet, you've done nothing but defy me. Sister Abigail came to me, and she told me that you needed a friend, a reason to sacrifice your pride. Dean is the perfect solution. You get a friend, and I get the two people who were destined to join my family." He finishes, holding his arms out, "Embrace me, Paige."

"You're crazy," Paige says even as Dean leans forward as far as he can with the cuffs.

"I am going to fucking end you," he says, the light in his eyes just as disturbing as Wyatt's.

"Dean, you're in no condition to defend yourself!" Paige hisses, "Don't make him mad."

But Dean just smiles a humorless smile. "Doesn't matter. Doesn't matter if it happens today or not." He opens his eyes a bit wider. "You've made a big, big mistake here, Bray."

Bray just laughs, and Paige shivers at the sound. She knows that isn't a good sign, and she's proven right when Bray suddenly jumps on top of Dean, knocking him backward on the bed. The punches he throws are concentrated on Dean's head. Paige is sure Dean is already concussed so it only takes one or two for him to not be fighting back himself.

Paige, a spark of fury forming in her chest, jumps on him, wrapping her forearm around his neck. "Stop it!" She yells.

She knows that doing this will result in him turning his attention to her, but Dean is defenseless against Bray. She refuses to let up on the pressure, until he stops his attack on him, who is barely conscious

Bray finally turns to throw her off of him and he stares down at her with a smile before grabbing a fistful of Dean's hair and pulls his head up. Dean's eyes are only half open and his lips are bleeding now too but he still smiles through it.

"When I get out of here, they'll never be able to find your body," he promises in a way that even chills Paige a bit because he means the words.

Bray just laughs, and then slams Dean's head against the metal railing, hard. Paige's hands grab the cult leader's shoulders, trying to push him off of the knocked out Dean.

He let's go of Dean, and grabs Paige by the throat, slamming her down on the bed. "You try anything like that again, and I'll make you watch as I cut his body piece by piece... You hear me?" He shouts his lips an inch from her left ear.

Paige stops squirming at the threat and, at this moment, realizes just why Dean is here. The epiphany almost makes her sob in earnest. She may have not been close to Dean in the past, but she can't see herself watching while Bray hurts him without doing anything.

Feeling him squeeze her throat tighter, she quickly nods in understanding, "You're one sick sun of a bitch, you know that?"

Paige sees the fury in his eyes, but doesn't see the hand that connects with her right cheek, sending a throbbing stinging sensation across her face.

Bray roughly grabs her face, making her look into his eyes. "We're going to make love tonight Paige, and I'm going to force Dean to watch. If you even show an ounce of resistance, I'm going to hurt him, got it?"

She shakes, tears forming in her eyes as he got off her and made his way out of the room. So this is it? This is why he'd taken another person? Just so she'll obey him? And just what is she supposed to do? It isn't as if she can let him get hurt, more hurt than he already is anyway, because of her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and family issues.

Chapter 5.

Seeing Dean opening his eyes, Paige rushes up from the rocking chair and kneels down beside him, making the chain scrape the floor. Her hand quickly covers her mouth at the sight of his swollen eyes and bruised face.

Why did he have to go and anger him for? She asks inside her head. She gently brushes his hair out of his face, making him wince as her hand moves over his right eye. "Sorry," she says, letting her hand fall to her side.

He doesn't answer, instead, turning his face into the pillow, his free arm coming up to curl around his stomach in an almost protective gesture that makes Paige's frown deepen. She knows that he is hurt and hurt badly. She guesses that he most likely has a concussion, considering how much punishment his head has endured.

"Dean?" She calls, gripping his shoulder and he squints his eyes open.

"What're you doing here?" The words are slurred badly and she watches, her concern rising at the confusion on his face when he tries to pull his other arm down and can't.

"Dean, do you know where you are?" She asks, hoping that she will not have to explain to him what has happened. She knows though, that the answer is going to be no.

"I...I don't..." He trails off, his expression dazed before he suddenly rolls. Leaning his head over the other side of the bed as his stomach convulses.

Paige moves closer, wincing at the sound as he retched, seemingly expelling everything in his stomach. She rubs a hand over his back and then leans her head down, encouraging him to breath, to try and relax when the retching turns to dry heaves.

She's not sure how to explain to him what has happened, because she knows how crazy he can get. She has seen it before when he was facing his opponents. She's afraid of his reaction. After a few minutes, she breathes a sigh of relief when she hears him stop throwing up.

He stays where he is for a moment, though, his hand shaking where it's gripping the edge of the bed, eyes squeezed shut.

Sitting up and reaching for the nightstand,, Paige quickly grabs a small bottle of water, handing it to Dean.

She coaxes him into taking small sips before grabbing a towel and laying it over the mess he'd made on the floor. She really hopes Bray will clean that up and not simply leave it there for them.

When she turns back to him, she has to take the bottle from him before he spills it and she's alarmed when it seems like he's falling asleep again.

"Dean," she calls worriedly. She's pretty sure that falling asleep with a head injury is a bad idea.

"Dean, you need to stay awake." She quickly says, shaking his shoulder."Dean, wake up!" She exclaims, "hey if you want me to tell you why you are here, you have to wake up.!"

His eyes slowly open, and Paige tries to think of how she can tell him fast enough so that he doesn't fall asleep again. "Long story short, Bray Wyatt has kidnapped both of us. He want's us in his family."

"You're fucking kidding me," he slurs, weakly pulling at the restraint around his wrist.

"I honestly wish I was. Do you remember waking up earlier today?"

When he looks at her with a confused expression, she explains. "When I woke up this morning, I found you lying here next to me. You woke up and thought that you had one too many to drink... Seeing Dean hold up a hand, she stops.

"The last thing I remember is walking backstage after a match against Kane," he replies, his free hand resting on his forehead. "I don't even think Bray was there, Kane replaced him in the match."

Frowning, Paige puts the bottle back on the night stand. "I'm not sure when that was, all I know is yesterday morning you weren't here, and this morning you were lying next to me."

He just lies there for a minute, and Paige can tell that it's starting to come together, the pieces are falling in place. As his eyes go wide, he exclaims, "We... we need to get the fuck out of here,"

He's trying desperately to break free, but Paige can see that all the attempt is doing is causing more pain. Holding up his back, she leans him back against her, stopping his movement.

"Dean, right now you aren't doing yourself any favors. All you're doing is causing more pain. We'll figure out something, but right now, we need to play it cool, okay?"

"I'm going to kill the mother fucker for what he's done to me, I mean it..." He declares, with a crazed look crossing his features.

"Look, how in the hell are you going to do that? You're barely able to sit up on your own, you're handcuffed to a bed-frame, and I can tell that you're in a lot of pain." Paige argues, trying to talk some sense into the lunatic fringe man, but when she sees the crazed look did not leave his face, she knows she's failed.

"It might not be today, it might not be right now. But, let's get one thing straight. When I get my hands on the mother fucker, he'll wished that he burned with Sister Abigail."

Paige shudders and shakes her head. She knows he means the words, and as much as she want's bray to pay for what he's done to the both of them, she's a bit afraid of just how far Dean will go.

"He told me that the reason he brought you here is to get you to be a part of his family, and to 'keep me in line'. He also told me that he and I were going to 'make love', and if I showed any resistance, then he'd hurt you."

She sees his cheeks turn bright red, and his teeth grit together, as his body begins to shake in anger, and his fingernails dig into his skin.

Sensing his anger, Paige slowly slides away from him, not wanting to be on the receiving end of a violent outburst.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. This chapter contains mild graphic scenes of violence, please read with care.

Chapter 6.

The knot forming in her stomach and the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes, only makes the guilt stronger. She can no longer look at Dean, whoes expression and body language still indicates that he's very angry. She doesn't blame him for being angry at her.

Standing and slowly walking back to the rocking chair, Paige quietly sits down with her knees pulled up in front of her. She can't help but to feel that she's to blame for Dean being in the predicament that he finds himself in. If she had just listened, then he wouldn't be here.

The blame she feels isn't just because of Dean, she feels like she has done something to catch Bray's eye. Maybe it was the fact that she dressed different from the others, maybe it was the fact that back in NXT, she was a lot more brutal during her matches, Maybe it was both.

Sighing deeply, Paige lets the tears fall. "I'm sorry, I don't blame you for being angry with me."

She sees his head turn toward her and when his eyes open, Paige is shocked to see not anger, but eyes filled with simpathy. He remains silent for a few seconds, and that worries the anti-diva a bit. Before she can ask him if he's okay, Dean opens his mouth and speaks.

It's not you that I'm angry at, it's that crazy mother fucker out there," He says, motioning towards the door with his free hand. "He's the reason we're both in here, he's the reason that I'm willing to go to jail for first degree murder. In order for that to happen, we need to figure out a plan to get out of here."

Moving back over to the bed, Paige sits beside her fellow captive, whoes anger has subsided a bit. Looking him square in the eyes, Paige asks, "How are we going to get out of here? We're both restrained to the bed."

"We use the chain around your ankle to our advantage. The next person who walks through that door, you trip them, and I'll use my legs to squeeze their neck while you get keys."

Paige actually smiles at how brilliant the plan sounds, and she knows that she can do her part perfectly. All she has to do is make sure that she's sitting near dean's side of the bed in order for the plan to work.

"So," Dean started, "When did he take you?"

"At hell in a cell," Paige replies, looking at her feet.

"How is that possible? He interfered in my match with Seth Rollins."

"It happened so fast, I had no time to react..." She trails off, remembering waking up in the room, with no idea how she had gotten there.

Beep, Beep.

The door creeks open and Eric Rowan steps in holding a tray of food. When he turns to make sure the door is shut Paige sticks her feet out in front of her. Rowan turns around and not seeing her feet trips and falls in front of them. The tray clatters loudly making Paige look at the door as Dean wraps his legs around his neck, making Rowan scream.

Paige bends down, clamping a hand on his mouth to muffle the man's screams. She searches his pockets for keys, but comes up with nothing. Hearing laughter, both Paige and Dean look up to see Bray and Luke Harper standing in the doorway.

"Looking for these?" Bray asks, dangling a set of keys as he laughs at the two.

Both look shocked. Bray struts in and stands in front of them still laughing . He hauls off and punches dean in the face. He steps back when dean tries to attack him, making him laugh harder.

"Boy i got a surprise for you tonight!"

The trio leaves the room, brays laughter echoing off of the walls.

Paige stares at the door worried. What could possibly happen next? Rattling chains catches her attention. She glances over at dean who is visibly shaking and sweating. She looks down feeling guilty all over again.

"I'm sorry he hit you... "

His head snaps up at her voice. He shakes his head.

"No...no! That piece of shit is the one that's gonna be sorry!"

She scoots over to him laying her head on his shoulder. She closes her eyes, as the feeling to sleep becomes overwhelming to her.

"I won't fight back tonight, I promise," she whispers, lettting the tears fall freely from her eyes.

"I appreciate the gesture, but we can't let that bastard win. We have to keep fighting, no matter the costs."

Paige is woken up abruptly when she lands on the floor with a thud. Blinking, she sees Luke and Eric dragging Dean away from her.

Dean tries to fight as best he can, the two gigantic men flanking either side of him. He tries kicking out, but is rewarded with a punch to the stomach from Bray. Paige gasps when he looks down at her, grinning devilishly. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be back for you later." He grabs Dean's legs and helps carry him out of the room.

Paige stares after them, frowning at Bray's voice. "He's got the whole world in his hands. He's got the whole wide world in his hands..." She shivers as his voice trails off and sobs into her hands worried for Dean.

As they carry him out of the room, Dean has not stopped fighting them, because he knows that whatever this sick son of a bitch has planned isn't good at all. He has seen just how sadistic the self proclaimed eater of worlds can be at times, he's seen it with Daniel Brian and with Kane.

"Hey...hey! What are you planning on doin? Huh? I ain't one of your zombies, you can't make me do shit! It doesn't matter what you try your ass is mine! You hear me you sorry piece of shit!"

After getting no response from nobody, Dean continues. "Hey, tell me something...why'd you take Paige? You that desperate for a girl you gotta take one? How come you can't get one on your own? Can't you get it up? Seriously, it happens to some dudes. Not me, but some."

As soon as the last words leave his lips, Dean can tell that he has gotten under the skin of Bray Wyatt. He knows because they suddenly come to a stop, and the cult leader turns to face him. Dean opens his mouth to speak again, but is haulted when a fist crashes against his nose, hard enough to draw blood.

"What I choose to do to Paige is no longer your concern," laughing, the southerner continues, "You wanna know what I'm gonna do to you? I'm going to make you wish that you had taken my offer, Dean. Get a good look around these woods, for this will be the last thing you see."

He falls to his kneese from the impact, but Bray just orders Eric and Luke to pick him up as they continue to walk.

Another fifteen minutes and they finally come to a stop. Luke and Eric hold Dean up as Bray stands in front of him.

"Boy, you would've been glorious. A perfect addition to our little family. Too bad it won't work out."

Bray motions for the two gargantuan men to turn Dean around and hold him up. He moves his Hawaiian shirt to the side revealing a whip strapped to his pants. He pulls it free grasping it firmly in his hand. With a flick of his wrist he has already split Dean's back open. He laughs heartily as Dean screams. He whips him several more times, his screams, are soothing music to his ears. One more swipe to the back of Dean's knees brings him to the ground.

All three hover over him, Bray laughing manically. " Didn't I tell ya boy? I told you!" He laughs a moment longer before becoming completely serious. "I'll give Paige your regards."

He whips him while he's down, blood splattering his clothes, as the other two begin kicking him.


End file.
